1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to an alert system for averting ambushers; and more particularly to an alert system for vehicles providing proximity detection, alarm generation and remote warning, in situation of an ambusher approaching the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often required for police personnel and other administrative officials to patrol unsafe regions with high crime rates during the course of their duties. Many times, they have to stay there all night to actively monitor, report and, if necessary, to take action against any suspected activities occurring in those areas. In such unsafe regions, these officials are, generally, at a risk of facing some kind of attack by criminals. That is why they are advised to stay inside their vehicles while being in such regions to avoid any unwarranted situation that may arise. Staying inside the vehicle may provide some level of security to these officials against direct attack by the criminals. Further, being inside the vehicle, they may could be more prepared to respond in case of an attack by quickly driving out of the targeted area to a safe area. However, many times staying inside the vehicle may not be sufficient to circumvent risk of attack, for example in the event of a surprise ambush attack. The ambushers may exploit the limitation of the users inside the vehicle, as staying inside the vehicle limits their ability to monitor their surroundings. These criminals may try to mount a surprise attack by surrounding the vehicle with the users therein and ambushing them when most unexpected.
There are some alert systems known which help securing a defined area from unauthorized access. For example, there are home alarm systems which detect unauthorized intrusion by detecting any person trying to climb the fence of the house and raising an alarm. Further, there are alert systems for vehicles, which generate alarms when unauthorized persons try opening a door or a window of a vehicle. However, such systems may not be capable to determine potential ambushers in the vicinity of the vehicle. Some known systems which are capable of detecting the possible ambushers in vicinity of the vehicle, are generally very expensive and usually come pre-installed with the vehicle. There are no inexpensive and easily available systems which could be retrofitted to existing vehicles and which can help secure mobile vehicles by alerting the user inside the vehicle of potential ambushers in vicinity of the vehicle and further warning the support units of possible attack so they can be readily deployed to aid the users of the vehicle under attack.
Applicant believes that a related reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,285 A (hereinafter referred to as '285 patent), which discloses an alarm system that senses the presence of a person sufficiently near a protected object, such as an automobile, to inflict damage thereto, and provides verbal warnings to the person. The alarm system of the '285 patent includes a proximity detector that senses the proximity of a person to the protected object and means for generating vocal signals using electronic speech generation circuits. Such vocal signals typically instruct the person to back away from the protected object, thereby preventing the person from inflicting any damage to the object. The alarm system of the '285 patent is based on motion detection sensors which may not generally be very reliable, as these could produce false alarms by construing the motion of unharmful animals or static objects, such as walls, as potential attack.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.